A wireless network, such as a wireless local-area network (WLAN) may include one or more radios such as wireless routers, and client devices such as laptops, smartphones, or other types of computing devices with wireless connectivity. Each radio may communicate with a number of client devices via a wireless channel having a certain primary channel and bandwidth. The wireless network may also include a controller that may communicate with the radios, for example, in order to receive real-time information from the radios, configure the radios, and perform other functions.